CORE B: Animal Imaging Core. The Animal Imaging Core will perform all MRI/S and bioluminescence studies on mouse tumor models for Projects 1 and 2. Core personnel will provide these services: (a) define and implement data acquisition/imaging sequences;(b) assist with animal preparation for imaging;(c) perform all data collection on the 9.4 Tesla MRI, 7 Tesla MRI and Xenogen bioluminescence systems;(d) preliminary data processing/image reconstruction;(e) security archival of raw data and network transfer of reconstructed data to the Digital Image Processing Core (Core C);(f) scheduling of imaging experiments; and (g) provide support to Program Investigators in technical design of imaging experiments. These services designed, in part, after a "clinical MRI service" model since continual, high-volume animal scanning is essential for success of each project. More then 8000 sessions of MRI/S and 7000 bioluminescence scans will be performed over five years. Specific animal MRI/S protocols will vary with each project, but will primarily include serial studies using: standard T2-weighted;T1-weighted dynamic contrast enhanced; multislice quantitative water diffusion mapping;arterial spin labeling perfusion mapping;single-voxel proton spectroscopy. Dr. B.A. Moffat will serve as Core B Director. Dr. Moffat has extensive experience in small animal imaging research. A Co-Investigator and a Post-Doc will assist Dr. Moffat with day-to-day operations and technique development. A full time MR research technician will perform the remainder of Core B services.